His Pity On Her Life
by Mental Monkey
Summary: Sesshoumaru is told to kill Rin. But when he finds out a secret he feels pity for her. And what happens when his pity becomes feelings? How will this affect what he's longed for? SxR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! None of the IY characters and all that blah blah! But I do own Selene for now since she's the only one of my character's that are going to be mentioned.

Anyways…

**Summary**: Sesshoumaru is the prince of the Western Lands. And his father and sister are fixed to make his life a living hell. He follows what they wish, but there are many times when he just wants to pierce their brains with his sword. One day he's ordered to kill someone. He hates taking orders and listening but he needs to be patient, his time to reign is not far, and all in all he just plainly wants them to shut up. There is no one whom he will carry out orders for except his father and sister, but when his time to the throne has come, will he spare them? And when he's on his way to execute this person, what will he do when he finds out something about this certain person that irks him to change his mind?

And yeah! This story is completely based on the first person view of Sesshoumaru, he thinks too much. Anyways…

_**His Pity On Her Life** _

_: Chapter One_

Here I was again, being forced to listen to her pathetic life. This is all a waste of my time, seven more months until I'm allowed to slice of her mouth.

She turned to me with a glare, "Sesshoumaru, could you do me a favor and go to the mountains and retrieve for me the most beautiful stone for my necklace? It will hang perfectly around my perfect neck and add more perfection to me."

I remained seated on a chair resting an arm on the table that was near me. The study was a nice place, the shelves were filled with neatly placed books. Books, wow… I'd rather read a book than look at this wench's face! I slumped against the table, "Sister, if you are so perfect, why would you wish for jewelry?" I watched as her tone to me became more sour with ever word. She was scolding me, hn.

"I wish for jewelry because one can never be too perfect." She kept ranting, she would not stop until I did what she asked me to. I gripped the hilt of my sword trying to control myself from picking her up and throwing her out of the window. "Are you listening to me?!"

No.

"I asked are you listening to me?!"

What luck I was having today, I didn't say that out loud, "No." There it had finally come out. "How dare you?! I do nothing but ask of a simple task from you and this is how you treat me?" Yes I was correct, she is not going to stop harangue until I did what she asked.

I stood up and nodded, "Yes my cherished sister, I will now go out to find you the most magnificent stone you've ever seen." She folded her arms and looked at me, I hate that stance, she's treating me like I'm an idiot, I hate that look, that face, her. "Well that took you a while to comprehend what I was saying, what more of a moron can you be?" She kept her pose as I walked towards her.

I was standing by her side, our heads faced in different directions; hers was toward the window, and mine towards the door. The door, my exit from this whore, "Though it will not make you dreadful face any better, at least the guest will not have to go home blinded by your hideous face."

Her mouth flew open in shock; I left the study knowing that she wanted to roar at me, but she hesitated, must have been because she had realized that what I had said had been true. Now here I am walking, why had I listened to her?

…

As I reached the outside of the castle I looked down upon the lands. I wonder what I'd be if I lived a life like them, I watched as they buzzed around going on with their lives. That was enough for me; I do not wish to think until I have gotten to the mountains. Idiot sister…

Turning I headed for the stables, a guard had opened the door for me. Does he think I am pathetic and cannot open a mere door? Should I kill him for treason? I looked at him and thought no more of. It would have been a waste of my time.

I looked around and saw a two-headed flying dragon-like demon. My sister had once told me before that I am like them; that whore, I had responded telling her that she is like an ugly lizard that I had finished stepping on. She had just laughed, stupid wench. I climbed onto the creature and headed to the mountains.

…

What am I her slave?! Useless girl, can't do anything for herself. I scanned the area, the people who had been bathing in the springs had gone back into where they had crawled out from. Idiots. I am not even in the frame of mind for killing, as long as they do not bother me.

Where in hell is it? I was starting to get frustrated with this. I have never gone out to look for a stone, what am I suppose to do? Stand here and look stupid? No. That's my dear sister's profession.

"Finally somewhere we can relax, I hope the springs are as good as they say." The voice caught my attention and I snapped around and watched as two figures came into my view. A male and a female, and they appear to be human. Or they could be demons; I habitually run into demons that take human form often, so I cannot be too sure.

I stood my ground and watched as they stopped when they saw me. Both of them had long silver hair identical to mine. It was an odd sight; maybe if I cut off their heads then maybe it won't be as odd.

The girl looked young, and the boy besides her looked maybe around a year older than him. He was glaring at me, looking like he was going to protect the one besides him if I were to attack.

I wonder if he can match up to me. She interrupted my thinking, "Hello there!" I looked at her, she was smiling, but it was different from my whore of a sister's smile, it was inviting not unpleasant. I didn't reply.

"You look familiar, I just can't put my tongue to it." She squinted one eye and placed a hand on her cheek. I watched the person next to her, he had not stopped glaring, his eyes must be damaged. If he doesn't stop looking at me like that I'll damage his whole face.

"I know!" The small one squealed, she seemed happy. About what? Figuring out who I was? What a misuse of energy. "You're the prince of the Western Lands!" I ignored her, "Where can you find stones for jewelry?" I asked.

I, I Sesshoumaru asking for help? Hn, maybe being with my sister is making me fall victim to her pathetic way of thinking. "Huh? You're here to look for stones?" The male asked. Common sense, if I asked then I would have to be looking for it. I nodded, he at long last concluded that I was not there to kill nor bathe in the springs.

"Umm your highness, if you're looking for stones, you are on the wrong mountain, I'm not sure which mountain to go to, but my brother here knows." She stopped talking. So the two are blood linked. He spoke, "Head south following the mountains until you see a river. When you reach the river, follow it up stream and the first mountain that you see, you'll find the stones your looking for." I turned around and headed to the demon when I heard him speak, "This is an odd one." He whispered to the girl next to him. He did not think I could hear him? I, a _'this'_ ? I demur, I can be odd for they cannot reach to my greatness, but I am not a 'this'.

I'll let him go this time since he offered me knowledge. No, I'll let _this moron_ go for _now_, he does not know what kind of a risk he had put himself into.

I mounted myself onto the demon and left them. And headed south.

…

I walked through the market of our lands where trade took place searching for a jeweler. Damn it, stupid wretched sister, I've done too much for her already. I looked around and found what I've been looking for, there stood an old man; he had better be skilled for his age. I walked to the stand that the man was sitting behind of; I held out the large green stone the size of my palm and dropped it on the stand.

"Make a necklace, the gem should be large but not as large as it is, and you may do what ever you wish with the leftovers. You'll receive your pay tomorrow in the morning when I come to pick up the merchandise." With that I left the old man and headed for the palace.

On my way there I roamed around to see that this place was more peaceful than the palace. Yes people still honor me here but they don't follow me around, and the young men here have more respect towards others than the knights in the palace. Maybe if my lovely sister were to get into my skin again I should take refuge around here or somewhere around the lands, she would very much refuse anything that would get her shoes dirty. Terrible sickness with her head.

I sighed, changed my mind, and walked into a village, I watched as little children played around, while the young men and women learned a trade or took care of a family. Maybe if I were born like them, then maybe my sister would not be such a bitch. But exactly how strong could I get if I had distractions?

I walked more into the village and to one of the trees that were around the lands. I looked around, there was not a lot of homes around this tree, just a few but they were too far to notice that I was there; I sat down under the tree for shade. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the trunk.

What am I going to do tomorrow? Selene will be her normal idiotic self like she always is, and will be idiotic around me once again. Dumb sister… What am I going to do? Maybe I should just attend for half the gathering and for the other half I'll take refuge under this tree.

No, it needs to be somewhere more secretive…

Sesshoumaru, where are you? Sesshoumaru!!! She finally found me and enfolded me in her arms. "Sesshoumaru honey, don't do that, you had me worried! Please don't roam around again, without someone knowing. I beg you, you mean too much to me to lose." She was crying, and I hugged her back, "Okay mother, what ever you say." I let go of her and watched her cry, "Mother stop crying, I was going to head back anyways. And stop calling me dear and all those names; I'm not a girl. More to the point I find it better if you'd call me Sesshoumaru, after all it is my name."

Strange… Why is all of a sudden I'm thinking of my mother? Wait, I hid in a cave. Now I understand, but if I stay in that cave, then I'm sure father would know where I am at. Uselessness…

Maybe I will just retreat here… But I still wonder what happened to my mother. No! The past is finished and I'm heading towards the future. I stood up and made my way towards the palace.

…

"Ah! Sesshoumaru, your back, hurry we must make something for you to wear for tomorrow." As soon as I had gotten back she grabbed my wrist and started pulling me somewhere. "Unless you want to attract all the young women by wearing nothing." I looked at her aghast, what a disgusting mind my sister had. I now clearly see that she is a whore.

"Oh come on… I didn't mean that! I'm assuming that you did what I had asked you to?" I nodded, "I do not wish to look 'special' for tomorrow. I'm fine with whatever is on me." She scoffed, "Even if you were wearing rags?"

I pulled away from her grip, "If I had no choice then I will make due with what I have. And so will you, unless you like being uncovered." She grabbed my wrist again, wow she's really getting under my skin, and she's lucky I'm not hitting her. "Well Sesshoumaru I am not going to stand around seeing that my brother is not as well dressed as the rest." I pulled away from her grip once again and this time I held her wrists. "Well if you refuse to stand around, you may sit."

"Sesshoumaru! If you do not listen, I am going to follow you and scream and whine! It's your choice!" Is that suppose to be a threat? "I could always go into my room and mate with one of the maids, would you follow me in there?" I smirked as her expression changed, "No but I know you wouldn't do that."

I let go of her, "Well why don't we see how well you know me." She started whining, urgh. "Fine!" Anyways it's not like me to do that. She grinned and pulled me into a room where three ladies were waiting, they must be the tailors. Why three? You only need one, maybe my sister is just too dim witted to know that. At least they aren't men…

My sister watched as they measured me and she advised them what color it should be and all those things. One of the ladies were drawing what Selene was telling them. She's bound to make me look like an idiot. I don't want to listen to them.

I headed towards the window, and looked out; it was almost sunset. There she was again with her ranting, she was trying to talk to me. Hn, trying, well she can keep trying because I'm not going to listen. "Sesshoumaru!!!" Sure yell all you want dear sister, I hope you loose you voice, I am not going to listen.

She threw me something and aimed it for my head, I heard it when it was nearing to me, as if it's going to really hit me, I caught it and noted it was an apple. Why was there an apple here to begin with? I looked at her and smirked, "Thanks." She stomped her foot down against the floor, "Sesshoumaru you're not listening!" I took a bite into the apple, "You noticed."

Making her mad was amusing, she's like a stupid puppy who tries to bark but can't. "Sesshoumaru! You have to be at your best, Kagura will be here tomorrow!" I looked at her confused, "So?"

"Sesshoumaru, don't you like her? You two were kissing in the garden last time she was here." Shit! She saw that?! "No I didn't."

"YES YOU DID!!!" I shook my head, "How delusional you are." I walked to the door but stopped when she called me, "Where the hell are you going?" I turned to her, "I'm going to bathe, why are you going to follow me?" She smirked, "Of course not! But I do have to send someone to follow you, I mean after not bathing for three weeks I'm sure you'd forget how to bathe." Me not clean? I don't think so… "You have gotten it all mixed up sister, not bathing is you doing, besides I've also take a bath this morning, and I will tonight, but since you touched me it would be better if I bathe as soon as I can."

I walked out the door, she's always starting quarrels but she never seems to end anything. How useless, she can't finish anything she starts what kind of a ruler is she? Worthless…

"I know that you kissed her, I saw that, it all depends on how far you two went. So dear brother what did you two do that night other than kissing?!" She yelled trying to get my attention, which failed, she might be able to make me do things but getting attention is not really her talent.

Kagura… Hn, she'll be here tomorrow. That gives me more of a reason to get away…

"So Sesshoumaru, you'll be ruling after father correct?" I didn't answer, wasn't it obvious already? Selene has no skill whatsoever, and there can't be a female ruler even if she was smarter than me. Right, her being smart? That'll be the day I become her sister! What am I doing here again?

"Okay… I'll take that as a yes. So who are you planning to have by your side as a queen?" Shut up already, I walked away leaving my stupid sister behind.

"Sorry if that offended you, but if you truly wish not to speak to me, then why ask for me to follow you here?" I didn't ask you, Kanna did. She stood in front of me; I just looked at her. Her eyes were starting to turn red, I looked away. Amazing, I really need this right now.

She closed her eyes, "Well it was a great pleasure to meet you Sesshoumaru. But I have to be on my way now." She passed by me as I took her by her elbow and turned her to face me. Her eyes were red, her breathing was raspy, and her tears were staining her face. "What's wrong?" I asked. She tried pulling out of my grasp, and looked at me evilly. "You are such an ass!" I grabbed her free hand before it made any contact to my face. "I am?" Both of her arms were of no use to her so she just shut her eyes.

I'm an ass? I don't look like any mule I've seen before. But I looked at her; she was so upset. I leaned in and pressed my mouth against hers. My hands let go and were soon around her.

I placed two of my fingers over my mouth. Why did I do that?

Here I lay on my bed, the whole time it took me to walk here I thought about her, and now that I am here, she still won't leave my mind. And she'll be here tomorrow, what will I do this time? Brainless sister, why did she have to see that? Worst of all Kanna will be here, Kagura's dearest older sister. Hn, so the two of us have the same curse, she lives under the horror of her older sister and I to my younger sister. Selene, she's still young, but too old to be as stupid as she is, my one and only sibling.

I need to stop thinking about all this. I looked out the window and the sky was now and orange color, time for me to bathe. Dinner isn't an option to me right now; I'll just sleep after I'm clean, unlike Selene. Never mind! I do not want to think at the moment.

…

"Sesshoumaru dear brother! It is time for you to awaken!" Selene burst through my door with her usual grin. It seems I can never get any peace in this place. I stood there in front of the large window looking at her. "I've been awake since dawn, what do you want?" She made her way to me, and wrapped her slender arms around me, standing on her toes to reach my height, "What are you doing?" She really wants to test me, doesn't she?

"I'm hugging my brother! The greatest brother in the entire world! I love you Sesshoumaru-sama." She increased the pressure, and hugged me even tighter. She kissed my cheek before placing her feet flatly on the ground and smiling. "What?" Just as much as I like making her angry she adores annoying me. "Like I said! The greatest brother in the world."

"What do you want?" I asked taking a seat on the windowsill. "I don't want anything. I'm just here to say thank you for the gorgeous necklace!" She pulled out a thick golden necklace that had some kind of large pointed flower. I had woken up at dawn to retrieve it, and the man had told me that he had just ran a chisel through the stone and pieced them together to make a flower, and placed all the remains onto the necklace. Strange though, he refused to take any payment. I didn't listen and just paid him and left.

Then when I had gotten back I had merely placed the thing onto one of Selene's tables in her bedroom. And now here she is touching me. "You know, I had just finished taking a bath and you had made me filthy." She pouted, "I come here and thank you, and you just be mean like you always are." She right, there are a lot of times when she acts like an unpleasant child, but she does show a lot of gratitude after.

"It does not matter, what do you want, since you've finished."

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. "You didn't attend dinner last night, you must be hungry. Come on, it's breakfast time let's eat!"

"So… Are you happy that you'll see Kagura tonight? I know you are. Sesshoumaru, kissing, Kagura, kissing, each other, kissing…" She's thankful and then she back to her irritating self. "What if I break that necklace you like so much?"

I don't think she liked what I said. She walked to the table and found a letter, she looked at to whom it was for and handed it to me, "It's from Father." She said, taking her seat.

I read through it._ Son, you are almost Ruler of the Western Lands, you must learn responsibility. There fore I and the other aged Rulers will not attend tonight's gathering. You will learn how to get along and how to treat guests. And since you are older and will be ruling these lands you will host. Find your queen. I will not tolerate failure! _

What do you think I am? I know my duties, and I will not take your orders. I will do as I wish. Failure? I've waited too long for that. Don't worry Father, I know my time is near, and so is your time to rot. Under my blade? We'll see.

"So what is the letter about?" Selene asked, "Father and the other aged Rulers will not attend. Only the ones around our age, and I'm the host."

"No fair! But it's okay. At least there will be lots of men." She whined.

It is like all she thinks about is being a bed whore to every man she thinks fits her needs. I wonder, what if Kagura were like that? Could I still be able to accept her? No, I'm not accepting anybody.

…

When will it end? It's past midnight already, and they are all still in their joyful moods. Everything is so pointless. I stood up from a chair and walked around trying to look for Selene. I did not quiet really understand why I was looking for her but if someone can get me away from this place it's her.

I walked around people whom were either dancing or doing anything else. I finally found her stupidly looking emerald gown; I grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face me. Once she had a good look on me she smiled and now she was the one dragging me.

"I had told Kagura how much you missed her since the last time."

"What?!" I pulled away and stopped her, I was getting tired of her moronic attempts to put me and Kagura together, "Selene enough! You've had your fun, it's time to act like the lady you are! Now you will go and fix every misconception you had created between me and her, do you understand me?"

I was really starting to sound like an animal trainer whom had to train and animal with no brain whatsoever. But for once she understood and was on her way to do as I said. Finally I had gotten through her thick skull. I stood where I was at and thought about how too good this was to be true.

My theory was correct when my wench of a sister was walking my way followed by Kagura and her annoying older sister whom seemed to be vertically challenged, Kanna.

Bitch! She was the most-"Good Evening Lady Kagura, and Kanna." When will this night end?!

"It is nice for us to meet again, Sesshoumaru." Kanna said glaring at me. "Sesshoumaru, is it true that you truly did miss us?" Kanna continued. I shook my head, "No." I took Kagura's hand and walked her to me, "I specifically said, I missed Kagura, I'm sorry if you were mislead."

She gave me one more glare before leaving my sight, hopefully for good. I can't stand to look at her cockroach face, who does she think she is? She's even worst than Selene, my sister isn't even that ugly. Yes, about Kanna, I hate her to the greatest point, I don't seem to remember why but I just do.

Now I must get rid of the person holding my hand, before the others start to think I am courting her. But speaking of Selene, she wasn't here anymore. I don't remember anything of her leaving. Just then a loud yell was heard from outside, in the garden.

I recognized that yell, it was Selene. She didn't sound hurt or annoyed or any minor set back, she yelled in pure anger. That too is still minor especially to me since she'd at times non-stop keep yelling just to get me to do something. Everybody stared walking outside to see what was happening and what had caused the yell.

I on the other hand think that I think that she had just stepped on a toad, or rejected my a man, it is after all just Selene. Then a tug came from my hand and noticed that Kagura hadn't let go yet. She too I guess wanted to see what happened and tried to usher me outside.

After walking through a bunch of people we finally made it to Selene. Hn, we, something I really can't get used to. My sister was standing there breathing heavily and was staring straight at me. One thing is for sure, I didn't do anything.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!" She roared, amazing, she's an animal now.

That's when I saw her face, her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were become red, she'd been crying, okay maybe I did do something I wonder what I did. She made her way to me and looked at me, with pure hatred written all over her. "I WANT HER DEAD!!!" She bellowed.

She's right in front of me and she still wishes to act like I can't hear. Very well then. "I beg your pardon, I couldn't quite hear you." Kagura had now finally let go of my hand and was trying to get everybody back into the castle. Selene grabbed me by the front of my shirt, like that will help. "I SAID I WANT HER DEAD YOU BASTARD!!!" If I'm a bastard then what does that make her? A she-tard? Or bastardess? Whore is good.

When Kagura had leaded a large number of people back into the castle I spoke, "So?"

"If you don't cooperate, you will not get the throne. The same exact throne you've been waiting for, for years end on to come. I'm warning you Sesshoumaru, all those years wasted. Kill her and I will forget I ever mentioned this."

I don't know what to call her at the moment, she can't ruin my chances, I'm so close! "Who is it?" I asked, I had to take another order from her and this time it's with bribery. She smiled as she cuddled my arm evilly.

"She lives around here somewhere, in the towns, in our lands. Our lands our big, big lands, and she is a mere insect, I want her to die in your hands. I want her to die slowly, and painfully, anything- torture her. And then I want her body hacked into pieces and feed to animals or demons, which ever. And then she has this ring, given to her by her beloved grandmother. I want the ring." She purred as she brushed her cheek on my arm.

"Do you want a finger to come with that?" I asked, she smiled and shook her head. "Selene, her name?"

She laughed, "Rin."

"I WANT RIN DEAD!!!"

Okay that's the first Chapter, hoped you guys enjoyed it!  
  
Anyways… R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sesshoumaru's sister for now.

**Summary**: Sesshoumaru has to kill Rin and then finds out something and blah, blah, blah...

Anyways I usually say something but maybe in the end of the chapter. So yeah on to the reviews.

**Angel64**: I know what "your" and "you're" means, if I were in elementary I don't think I'd be writing a rated R fic. Little mistakes that I missed due to not checking before posting and rushing. Yes I was rushing, and in doing so I didn't preview my work after I uploaded it, causing his memories not to be italic. Stupid, stupid net! Anyways that was still partially my fault, whatever blah blah blah. But I'm not going to fix my errors due to laziness and lack of caring so yeah! **_: )_** Moving on… The little things in the beginning of the chapter did have something to do with the story. Hell no am I going to waste my time writing useless things, I'd rather waste my time sitting down than that. But yeah, the two people in the mountains and the jeweler guy have a part in the story, I just don't know when I'll put them in. maybe this chapter or whatever. And yeah this chapter will explain why Selene wants Sesshoumaru to kill Rin. And of course! Sesshoumaru is not going to change just because of her looks, like the title says "His Pity On Her Life" I don't think you could pity someone for having good looks, so yeah it's not going to work like that. Lastly, I'm going to thank you for being my first reviewer. Thanks! **_: )_**

**Uadzet**: Yeah Sesshoumaru does seem to have a spoiled sister, but still he pretty much has no choice.

**keeper-of-the-triforce**: You'll find out what Rin did. Selene will spill the details to her brother in this chapter!

**animegirl007**: You're not the only one that hates Kagura! I do too, err! I don't really know why but she's just too- I don't know- I just don't like her that's all. Yeah, you'll see what happens. I guess she's a bitch for now… Maybe you'll change your mind later. Later… Maybe…

**MintlovesSR**: LoL! It's hard to picture Sesshoumaru throwing up. Eww that's sick… I hate Kagura too but Naraku isn't all that bad. Yep, Sesshoumaru's sister wants Rin to die. I think I'll keep this story in first-person because I tried writing it in third-person and it just didn't seem to click so yeah. Wait! Are you saying that you don't like reading the other one because of what happened? Don't stop reading because of that! There's a reason why I put that and it'll be there, when I update… Whenever "when" is… So yeah!

Anyways thanks guys for being my first reviewers for the story's first chapter! I know that I haven't explained why Sesshoumaru's sister is angry but you'll find out! So yeah on to the story!!!

I shot my eyes open as I noticed that my door was opening with my dear sister walking in. After she had told me whom it was I was supposed to kill she had acted like nothing happened and had gotten back to the gathering. That is until now, she had a mischievous look on her face as she walked to me.

"I see you are awake dear brother."

Well was it that obvious? My eyes are opened after all. I sat up and looked at her as she made her way around the vast room. After she had received no reply from me she walked to a small display against the wall. She ran her hands through the glass from and turned to me, "Don't you have someone to kill?"

"You said that I have to just injure her badly and then to put her out her misery by the end of the month." I stood up, "Unless you have changed your mind?"

"No not yet. But aren't you wondering why I ask something like this from you?"

I thought about it for a while, "No. Because this has something to do with a man again now doesn't it?"

"Oh how you know me too well dear brother." She sat on a small table near the display and spoke, "You see once upon a time there was this little toad." There still is, I'm speaking to it. "A very, very ugly, dirty, stupid toad. Her name? Rin. On the other hand there in the land the toad lived in was a perfect and beautiful princess. Me." But there's an ugly creature behind that mask of hers…

"Well one day there was a man whom had his eye set on the beautiful girl, the two- how should I say? Amused each other with their presence. Now the toad saw this and envied the beautiful girl, so one night when the man was walking by himself thinking about none other than the princess this monster appeared from behind him and raped him!" That's nice to know…

"Once the princess had found out she asked her dear lovable brother to rid the monster's face out of existence. Now her sweet, understanding, kind brother will venture out to do what his beautiful sister asks for." Did you forget that you had bribed me into this? "Now the princess tells this story because no matter what kind of a savage her brother is, she too also knows him too well and knows that he does not like killing."

I'm a savage huh? "If I kill you now would you still think I am afraid to kill?"

"Who said that you were afraid? I said that you disliked it. And if I die surely you will not get to reign."

"Supposedly speaking."

"Hmm, maybe you do not care after all, but I still could be wrong. One thing is for sure Sesshoumaru, you ever seem to case to amaze me. That is why you _could_ be the perfect brother, to prove yourself bring back her ring."

At this point I had finished getting into the proper attire. I walked to the display that she had just opened. She looked at me oddly as I pull out it's contents, "One question, why do you carry two swords?" She asked a question that she should have already known.

"One is a gift I promised to carry."

"A gift? From whom may ask?"

"Mother."

"Oh…" She remained quiet; she knew nothing of our mother. She had died when Selene and I were really young, she could not recall anything about her and I only recalled very little to be any good use for information.

Selene made her way out my room but stopped to say one last thing, "Have fun hunting."

…

This was getting exasperating, I've been looking around for three hours and have not found out anything about this _'Rin'_, the lands were too large it might eve take me until tomorrow just find where she was living. Or maybe it was just because I had started at the farthest parts of the lands too look.

I had figured that out a while ago that I was correct. Selene would never go out too far, and here I was not walking around in the same place I was yesterday and the day before.

The old man that had made Selene's necklace, maybe he'd know something. I walked to the stand to see him in he same seat as he was in the last time I had seen him. "Ah your highness, how may I help you today?"

"I need to find a _'Rin'_, have you heard of her?"

The man's jaw fell as he looked at me in shock, "I'm sorry but did I hear you correctly? Did you say Rin?"

"You are correct." He started staggering, "But your highness, why would someone such as you be looking for Rin?"

"I am looking for her. Is there a problem with that?"

The man shook his head, "I'm terribly sorry for my incompetence, but I cannot help you with this matter. Someone else can, if you don't mind I will be back in a few seconds." He walked into his house.

This is staring to get irritating, why can't he just tell me? He walked back out in a few seconds as he had promised with someone in back of him. I looked at the person; it was the same idiot on the mountains. He looked at me oddly as if not expecting me to be here. But it is true; I do not even expect myself here.

"What is this about?" The boy asked the old man, whom started to chuckle, "Umm your highness? Inuyasha here," he pointed to the boy, "will help you with anything including your questions." Sot he idiot's name is Inuyasha.

"Whadda you want?" He crossed his arms across his chest acting as if I am naught but a mere scoundrel. If I didn't need answers quick I don't know if he'd be alive by now. "I need to find Rin."

He looked at me with wide eyes is shock similar to the old man's reaction. What is wrong with these people? I ask for one person and they act like I'm insane. "You're looking for Rin??! I never knew…" Never knew what? He turned to the old man, "You tricked me…" The boy mumbled under his breath.

He sighed and turned back to me, "Do you need to _look_ for Rin or do you need to look for Rin?" That's it! This was really annoying me. I looked at him angrily, "Just tell me where she is."

Inuyasha or what he's called looked at the sky then finally answered my question, "She lives not far from here. But at this time she shouldn't be home, she's getting water from the well." He left arm out and pointed which way the well was at. It took longer than expected but at least I have found my answer. Without saying anything I walked in the direction he had told me to go to.

That was no help! I looked as the well had several people around it. Men, women, boys, and girls, that am I supposed to do now? Well I know that she's not a little child and definitely no a man so then that leaves me with… Six choices. Great.

I looked at the six young women and observed. Four of them had raven hair while one was a brunette and one a blonde. They all looked normal to me I mean they were all talking to each other. Okay so if they were talking to each other then they'd know each other right? Right. Okay so I'll just wait.

A little boy ran around the place being greeted by people, amazing how so much of them know each other. I mean I don't even know that much people. The boy stopped in front of me and I looked down, "Hello!" He said cheerfully. "Which one of them is Rin?" I said directing my gaze to the well.

The boy turned around, "Oh the pretty ladies! That one is Rin, they're all really nice, nice, nice, pretty ladies." That's pretty odd coming out of the mouth of such a young boy, but his intentions seem well. The little boy ran off to greet others. I looked at who this _'Rin'_ was and saw that it was one of the raven-haired girls.

She was around Selene's height, maybe even shorter. Her hair ended halfway to her back and was wearing a simple red dress. She smiled as the little boy went over to where she was at and greeted her. The little boy was just sucking up to them. Hn, good intentions huh? I doubt it now. Well what do I do now? I don't want to make a scene so I'll follow her until she's away from all the people.

She held a fairly large basin in her arms as I followed her, the idiot was right, she did live near. Too near that too many people will see. I'll take care of this now, "Excuse me." I said trying to get her attention. Which worked, she turned to me, "Yes?"

"Might there be a chance that you are Rin?"

"I am, yes."

I was about to say something when a middle aged woman walked out of a nearby house. "Rin! Hurry up! We need to start cooking for supper-" She stopped talking as she walked up to the girl and noticed that I was speaking with her.

"Oh am I interrupting?" The lady asked politely. I looked at the lady who should be able to answer her question, when she finally realized who I was she smiled. "Oh I am sorry your highness. I can take that, Rin." The lady said taking the basin away from her. "Mother will you be okay with that?" The girl asked.

"Ahem, may I speak with your daughter for a while?" I asked, the lady nodded, "Sure, sure, there's no problem."

As soon as the lady was gone she turned back to me, "How may I help you your highness?" She asked looking down. Something had just upset her, but nothing happened, maybe I'm just delusional. "Follow me." I said walking into the forest.

I had stopped when we were deep in the forest, deep enough so that no body could hear her scream. I turned to her, "Rin I understand that you have a ring that was given to you. Is this true?" She nodded. "I want it." She looked at me in shock, "But, but, I- I- I can't."

She looked at me, "I'm sorry but that isn't possible. You see, my grandmother had given it to me before she had died. It's my cherished possession. "You'll have no use for it when you're dead. If you haven't understood by now, I'm here to kill you. Now you have a choice, either you give me the ring or I'll kill your family along if I have to look for it." She looked back down to the ground.

"Kill me…"

What? I must have heard that wrong. I looked at the ground. Droplets of water fell to the ground, she was crying, but I couldn't tell what kind of cry it was. I pulled out my sword and used the tip to tilt her chin so she could face me. She trembled, maybe the blade was cold, or maybe she was scared.

"I said kill me. A kind man named Inuyasha has the ring, I asked him to hold it for me fore safekeeping. Please don't hurt my family. But you have to kill me! Just kill me!" She screamed; it was good that I brought her out here. But still what is wrong with her? She wants to die?

I couldn't really understand what happened next, she grabbed the blade with both hands and pulled it to herself. Piercing through her neck.

Cliffie! LoL! I wonder… No I don't, I already know! So yeah that was Chapter 2, so if you wanna know what happens then R&R people! I've already got Chapter 3, well most of it, and I'm just stalling. I'm not going to post it up that fast…

Anyways like I said R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I've been stalling for a while now, haven't I? Sorry, I guess I lost track of time… My bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.

Okay! Well I decided from now on that reviews will be after the chapter, okies? Anyways… Moving on to the chapter!

* * *

.

**His Pity on Her Life**

_: Chapter 3_

.

"Now let me ask you a question." I looked at the girl on the ground and then to the sword in my hand; her neck and the blade were both glowing pink. "How would Selene react if I told her that you did my job for me?"

Well the answers pretty simple really, "She wouldn't be happy at all." What an idiot, you think you're going to get out of this one easily? Now you've just gotten on my bad side. "Sad as you are you're only going to be sadder when I'm done with you." I placed the blade into it's sheath, "I'll be back to finish this job tomorrow and if I find out that you're dead before I can finish, know that your mother will follow right after along with whatever family you have." Hn, maybe that wasn't a bad enough threat. "Followed by this Inuyasha boy and his innocent family as well."

She was now in kneeling position looking up at me like any other low life on the dirt. Crying and silent she asked, "What happened?"

"Don't you feel stupid? Did you think your death would be that easy?" Did I say low life? I meant an injured rat who's hungry and cold and in need of shelter, "Tomorrow, don't run…" I turned around and walked away. She seems to be tortured already…

I made my way to the jeweler that I've talked to already too many times for my liking. I know he has answers and it's time for him to talk.

"Old man, I want Rin's ring." I demanded watching him flinch, "Your highness, I don't understand." He was going to play stupid again wasn't he? "What can't you understand? Four words- I want Rin's ring."

"Yes I understand that quiet clearly lord, but you see I am not the one whom takes possession of it."

"Then get me the one who does."

The man walked into his hut and was dragging out the same boy from earlier, "What do you want now?!" He asked me like he was superior, "Give me Rin's ring." Who's superior now little boy?

He scoffed, "Why?"

"Because I said so."

"And that's suppose to make a point?"

"I'm not going to say it again."

"Then don't."

I looked at the man who cringed, "Inuyasha don't be rude boy!" He scolded the incompetent boy in front of me.

"What's going on out here? It's time for dinner." A voice called out from the hut, the same girl from the mountains walked out, "Oh good evening princy, how may we help you?" Help me?! Just give me the stupid ring!! "Give me Rin's ring."

"I thought you said you weren't going to say it again?" Is he trying to prove something?

I kept my gaze on the girl whom kept hers on the ground, "Rin? You've seen Rin?" She looked up to me and frowned, "Royalty such as you? One would think different." What are you talking about? "Did they have anything to do with it?!" She pointed to the old man and the boy. The two shook their heads nervously and pointed to each other, "No, they don't associate with any of this, they merely just told me where she was."

"It's Totosai's fault." The boy glared at the man who hit him in the back of his head, "No not me! Inuyasha told him that she was by the well." The boy never seemed to stop shaking his head, "This old man told me to tell! But I just don't get it, why would mister ruler over here have interest in Rin?"

She looked back at me, "Yes, your majesty, if you don't mind, could you tell us why?" Of course I mind, I'm not going to waste my time talking to you, "I do mind, explain to me what's all this about because I don't understand." The boy looked at me, what was this? A place to be stared at? "Are you saying you didn't see her?"

The girl started to speak, "You don't know..." Well if I did I wouldn't be asking now would I? "Why don't you explain to me." She bit her lower lip and slightly closed her eyes, "Rin is, a... She's a whore." You thought I did what?! "I didn't mean to put it so bluntly, Rin is like a sister to me, I just don't know how to put it in any other way." She spoke as if she were saddened, I don't understand- I'm too confused today. Sad... She looks so familiar.

"So nothing happened with you and her?" I shook my head, "I just spoke to her for a few minutes." She nodded. I didn't take my gaze off of her; it's like I've seen her even before the other day. "Your name?" I asked. "Autumn." Autumn? I don't remember ever knowing someone name 'Autumn', who are you?

"Hey!! Stop staring at my sister like that!"

She lightly smiled, "Don't mind my brother. Inuyasha is always like that to everyone- I personally think he's just losing it."

"It?" I don't like being confused, it brings me down, I hate this. "His brain." Oh I understand, "I think he lost it a long time ago, Autumn." Saying her name didn't seem familiar. "I don't need this." He walked into the hut. Then I remembered why I was here.

"Don't forget moron, the ring. I'll come back tomorrow- and you don't want to know if you don't do as I say."

...

As soon as I got back, the first thing hat greeted me was Selene. "So how did it go?" If that's all she cares about why didn't she just follow me to watch for herself? "I just warned her."

"Oh..." She sighed then smiled, "Whatever as long as you'll kill her in the end. But now there are more important things to be done. Like... Kagura." Don't start. "Did you make her pregnant?" She is? "No, did you?" She stuck out her tongue, "No! But moving on to the subject. She'll be visiting."

"What?"

"Well, more like she's here already." She smiled.

"What?"

"Okay can I just say that she didn't leave since last night?"

"What?!"

"Come on, she's outside with Kanna."

She pulled and pushed me to the garden; can't she tell that I refuse? I looked around to see a weasel playing around with a young child maybe around two years old. I walked up to the two and looked at him, "Little boy, mind you- be careful around this beast," I looked at the weasel, "Kanna might just want to eat you- alive, preferably?" She smiled, "Don't listen to him Houjo, I'm your sister I wouldn't do that. Besides Sesshoumaru here is the only shity one around."

"Nice to know." I replied sarcastically, "But you'll be shitting him out soon- after you eat him." The boy started to cry, there was a giggle from behind me, I looked to see Kagura. She smiled, "You two…" She walked to the boy and picked him up, "It's okay Houjo they're only joking."

Kagura looked at me then to her stupid sister, "Why can't you two get along?" She giggled again and put the boy on the ground; she kneeled playing with his hair. Selene nudged me; I looked at her- what the hell do you want?

"Looks like Kagura's mother material…" She whispered. What are you trying to prove? That you and Kagura are ready to get married? Why is it that idiots surround me?!

"Umm Sesshoumaru…" Why are you talking to me? I turned to Kagura, who seemed to be enjoying looking at the ground. If you want to smile- why at the ground? "Yes?"

"I hope you don't mind us staying…"

"Well you can't always get what you hope for."

* * *

Well that wasn't exactly the same kind of endings I wrote for the previous chapters but oh well. So yeah, now you guys know what Rin's secret is. There'll be details to it later, maybe the next chapter. I'm really sorry I delayed, but the next chapter won't take that long to post- I hope…

Anyways as you can see, Kagura and Kanna have a baby brother- okay not exactly "baby" but who cares? So yeah, I made him Houjo because I was too lazy to make an OC- blah blah blah!!!

So not much happened in this chapter except… Rin not dying, Inuyasha holding the ring, Sesshoumaru wondering about Autumn, Rin's secret, and, and, and, well that's pretty much it. Time for the reviews!

- **animegirl007**: LoL, yeah I pretty much don't like Kagura in the anime because of the same thing and yeah but I think she's alright. Merry-go-round? Well I guess… As long as it doesn't get too confusing, then I'd be hurting my brain.

- **keeper-of-the-triforce**: Yup! I updated. Rin killing herself, hehe, but she's alive right?

- **Lady-Wicca666**: Here's my update!

- **Pinayazngrl**: Hahaha, she committed suicide! But it was the Tenseiga so it's not actually suicide, but she didn't know so it is? Err… Too much thinking!

- **MintlovesSR**: LoL, when I first looked through the reviews I was like, "Hey, you're psychic! You're the only one that reviewed that seemed to guess." Don't worry… Rin's not dead. Yeah! It won't be so bad, I think. But still! Keep reading!!

Anyways thank you guys for reviewing! THANK YOU!!

So that's Chapter 3!! R&R!!! And I promise that I'll try to post up the next chapter quickly!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Okay! Umm… Heh, I kindda took a little bit longer in updating than usual right? Well at least now I updated… Unless you people don't want me to…

Hehehe, anyways I'm sorry for the delay.

Now to the chapter…

* * *

_x_

**His Pity On Her Life**

_: Chapter 4_

_x _

Selene cleared her throat and interrupted, "I am sorry Kagura, you see my brother likes to play with the cows and their stench must be getting to his head." What? She couldn't even think of a better way to insult me? How pathetic. Kagura and Kanna giggled as Selene smiled at me, "Moo." She said obviously trying to prove her point.

"And you say I'm the one that plays with the cows. You're the one who is trying to sound like one." She opened her mouth to reply but obviously was too lost for words. But that was not something new Selene is usually lost.

But actually I don't mind Kagura staying, if truth be told, I would like for her to stay—even as long as she wants. But that is not something I would like to tell anyone. They would probably think I was someone else.

Kagura spoke, "Sesshoumaru?"

What?

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"If it would take me away from Kanna and Selene, sure, why not?"

She giggled as I led her away from our siblings.

………

Maybe I should not have said yes. It would have been better if I had stayed with Selene at least she talks. I mean I like the silence and all but I did not like the company I had at this moment.

Kagura and I sat on a stone bench. Ever since we started walking together not one word came out of her mouth.

I got up and watched as she turned to me. I turned and walked away leaving her and still she said nothing.

I made my way back into the palace to find Selene on top of a table struggling under a soldier. He had shoved cloth in her mouth to prevent her form screaming but I could still hear her trying to call for help. He had completely had her in a hold where she could not attack him. The soldier was quickly tearing off her gown when I grabbed him by his neck and threw him to the floor. I pulled Selene off the table and removed the cloth out of her mouth.

She covered herself and took hold of my arm trying to hide from the man. I could feel her trembling and her sobs came in heavy breaths. I snarled; there were two types of crying when it came to my sister. One was when she wants something and barely means anything and the other was the one that stung—the one that she really meant. She rarely cried like this, in fact the last time was about a few years ago when someone she cared for fell off a cliff and was badly hurt.

The man regained balance and stood up. He looked angry but at his first glance on me he was soon scared. "You-your highness?" I moved Selene in back of me for her protection. "It's not what it seems!" He tried to defend himself.

"Not what it seems?!"

He pointed at me but directed it to Selene, "It was all her fault!"

"How was it her fault?!" He didn't answer and fell to his knees, "Forgive me your majesty, I just had to have her."

"That's not an excuse." I pulled out my sword and swung it just enough to turn him into nothing while at the same time not damaging anything in the vast dining room.

I turned to my sister and spoke calmly to her, "Go get dressed and then when your done, I want you to come to the study and tell me everything that happens when I'm not here, understand?" She slowly nodded and quickly went to her bedroom.

I made my way into the study and sat on the chair waiting for Selene. Kanna walked by and saw me. I didn't want her to come in but she didn't care—she walked in and sat across me. "Leave." I warned. She shook her head and spoke, "So how was your walk with Kagura?"

"I said leave."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I would have to throw you out."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't test me."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Leave."

"Do you have feelings for Kagura?"

I got up, "You clearly do not seem to understand the word 'leave' because you're still here." I grabbed both her wrists and pulled her out the door. "How dare you?! That was no way of treating a princess!" She glared at me, "Do not lie to yourself! Just admit you will take my sister as your bride! And I know that is what you really want."

"No, if you want to know what I really want I would say: for you to leave." She growled and marched away.

I sat back down on the chair and waited for my younger sibling. Not too long after Selene finally came and quietly sat down on a settee. After a minute she broke down into tears again, I stood up and sat next to her. I pulled her near me allowing her to cry on me.

"Why were you by yourself?"

"I wanted to go see the paintings of mother again when he came and told me that they moved the paintings into the dining room. He followed me saying that he would be my escort when he…" I hushed her, "Don't worry, you're alright. Do you still want to see the paintings?" She nodded.

………

We entered our mother's old bedroom and looked around. I didn't really like coming in here, it just brought back fragments of my memory that I could never seem to complete. But at least I had memories, Selene loved going into the room—she did not even know our mother, and this room at least showed her how mother looked like.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Did you notice this picture before?" I walked over to her and looked at the picture. It was mother holding a baby covered in a blanket. "Who is it?" Selene giggled, "It's you."

"What? That doesn't even look like me."

"Yes it does."

"No."

"Don't complain at least you're in a picture. I'm not in any." She said sadly, "I'm going to go to dinner now, will you be following?" She asked.

"In a while, I'm just going to look around more." She nodded and left.

I looked at the picture more—Selene was correct, the baby was me, and then I looked at mother. Something was tugging in the back of my head. She looked familiar, yes because she was my mother but she looked like someone I've met.

Autumn.

Yes, Autumn and mother looked alike. Maybe that's why I recalled seeing Autumn somewhere before. I turned to another painting and removed it from its frame.

I made my way out of the room and walked to the dining room, but since I passed by my bedroom I placed the paining on top of the table.

………

After dinner we all retreated to our quarters. I had fallen asleep but had woken up when Selene walked into my room like she had owned it.

"What?"

She sat on my bed and smiled, "Sesshoumaru?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering…"

"What?"

"Can you teach me how to use a sword?"

"What?"

"I said: Can you teach me how to use a sword. But it can be anything else if you want."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want people taking advantage of me because I can't defend myself. Kagura and Kanna can defend themselves but I can't. And I want you to teach me because in my eyes you're the best there is." I chuckled; Selene wants to learn something that'll actually help her, "Sure. Get ready, since you woke me up we'll start now. Don't wear a gown, you'll also be training barefooted so you can start off easy at first."

She it her lower lip, it was obvious she didn't want to get dirty, but if she really wanted to learn then she should not complain.

………

As soon the sun rose I stopped Selene's training and told her to get so rest.

I took the painting and headed out into the town. Early as it was the market was busy. I walked to the same jeweler to see the old man sitting behind the same stand. "Good morning your highness, how may I help you?" I handed him the painting and he opened it. The old man examined the picture. "Do you know who that person is?" I asked.

"Yes, she _was_ our queen, and your mother."

Obviously…

"What I mean is, does not she look like Autumn?" I questioned.

He cleared his throat, "No."

"Well I do, is she here?"

"Yes, would you like me to call her for you?"

"Yes."

He walked into his home and walked back out with Autumn by his side. "What can I do for you princy?"

"I need to talk to you, come with me." She nodded and followed me. I handed her the painting, "Do you know her?" She shook her head. "Would you agree with me if I said that you looked like her?"

"In a way yes, but I think that that is just a coincidence."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I nodded, "I'll take you back." It was all so confusing.

We arrived at the stand with Inuyasha glaring at me, "Where the hell did you take my sister to?" Autumn shook her head, "The best question to ask is: Where did you head off to in the middle of the night?"

"That's nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Well then there's my answer."

Inuyasha slouched, "Feh! Oh and Rin said she has to cancel on us going fishing this afternoon," his voice lowered, "take a guess." Rin… I forgot about her. Autumn frowned, "I really wanted her to go." Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah me too." I turned and spoke, "I have to go now and do _something_." Maybe I can find something out from her later.

As I started walking I noticed Kagura, Kanna, and Selene shopping around in the market. What were they doing there? I don't want you here Kagura, I don't want you to see what I have to do. I quickly turned away before they had a chance to see me.

I started to go to where Rin had lived when halfway there I spotted her kneeling by the river. I watched as she dipped her hands in and washed her face. I walked over and stood in back of her. Her eyes were closed and I could see her reflection bouncing off the water. Her whole left cheek was bruised and she was just using the cold water to probably ease the pain.

"I'm back." I said causing her eyes to open and look back at me. She sat on the ground, looked up, and smiled at me. "I was thinking about what I did yesterday. If I killed myself _I_ would have let my family down, but if someone else killed me then I didn't exactly let them down because I can't prevent someone from killing me. Whatever torture you have planned I'm ready. I have nothing to live for." Why are you smiling?

"Stand up." I ordered. She did as she was told and stood up. I pulled her head back and took a better look at her bruised cheek. "Does it hurt?" She shrugged, "Yes it always does, but I'm used to it."

"Are you please with what you do for an occupation?"

"If I was do you think I would be asking you to kill me?" Well at least now I know you can think, "Go to wherever you were supposed to go with Autumn." Rin frowned, "I would love to, but I can not."

"Yes you can." She shook her head, "You're forgetting to whom you're dissenting to. Need I remind you of my rank? I did not ask you to go with Autumn and her brother, I'm clearly commanding you to do so. Now do as I say." She started to giggle, it seemed like she wasn't afraid of me whatsoever. People outside the palace are really different from people who are inside. She inched closer and looked up at me, "Thanks but aren't you trying to kill me? So why are you being so nice?"

* * *

Yeah! Why is he being so nice? Well I already know. And you guys will too in the next chapter. Hehehe, the _next_ chapter. Should I take my time again?

Anyways I'd like to thank my reviewers! Time to reply!

**Trind**: Okay how do I start? I know! Fuck you! But I don't really care because you're thinking too hard—be careful because you might just hurt yourself like that. Know what? Go ahead and hurt yourself! So what if Sesshoumaru's telling the story? Fuck the tenses, I can't leave it at past tense because there are things that are just happening and if I leave it in present there are also things that are already done. Fucking he's looking at things that have and had happened. Duh! Mistakes? So? Everybody makes mistakes! I'm not perfect and you aren't too—there are things called type-o's and not checking your work. I **DON'T **give a shit about mistakes; if a person can read it then they can read it. Mistakes do cause you to get confused but if just keep reading then you'll get it—no shit! Young and/or inexperienced? I'd rather be young than old okay? I'm young, but I'm hella sure that I'm not a kid nor am I an adult, just in between. Inexperienced? In what? Writing? This is like my 3rd fic and I haven't gotten whiny complains from the first two, and my 4th one as well. And here's the part that proved that **you are stupid**, yes it is in feudal Japan, you're saying that there are no blondes? That's a natural hair color and it's **not** natural to have silver hair! If you watch the fucking episodes you'll see people from feudal Japan with green hair, that definitely isn't natural. So what are you trying to prove? That it's not correct to put something natural and it is correct to put something that isn't? Traditional clothes? Who fucking gives a fucking fuck about what fucking clothes they fucking wear?!! Maybe you don't understand the meaning of gown? If you don't it means: **woman's formal evening dress**. A kimono and a gown are fucking almost the same shit!If you have so much to complain about then don't read! I'm not forcing you to okay?! You're very silly, complaining about little things. Oh and I bunched up the words on purpose!

-**animegirl007**: Yup! This is very much a Sesshoumaru&Rin fic don't worry! Hehe, yeah it's sad that she's a whore but if it make you feel better let's call her a prostitute working for money to help her family. Well he didn't take the ring just yet. Because… Hehe, you'll find out later! Oh and sorry, you were suppose to be the first one on the reply list but I had to do the whiny complainer first. Sorry!

-**Lady-Wicca666**: Tada! Hope you also like this chapter!

-**picara71**: Interesting in a good way? Hope so… Here's my update.

-**MintlovesSR**: I'm not that cruel… ****Hehehe, don't sorry Rin's not pathetic. It's just something she _has_ to do.

-**Shadowkeepre**: Glad you're enjoying the story. It's funny? Hehe, it's not suppose to be funny but if it is then it's okay. Yeah I know about the paragraph thing, every time I upload I have to check it because it screws up. usually messes up the formatting so then I have to do it again on that quick edit thingy even though I saved it as an html document. Yeah I just scan through it and maybe I missed it so yeah.

-**essis**: Glad to hear that! Hope you like this chapter!

Anyways Thank You everybody (except the complainer) for reviewing Ch. 3. So it's time to Review this chapter! Press the little button on the left!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey!

I know it's been a while but hey!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except some things…

Okay so yeah I'll talk after the story

* * *

_o_

**His Pity On Her Life**

_: Chapter 5_

_o_

"If it makes you feel better I'm allowing you to go so that Autumn will be content." She backed away from me and smiled, "Oh… So your kindness towards me is because you want to make Autumn happy? Hmm… Am I missing something?" She smirked. And she giggled. What was she trying to say? That I have some sort of feelings for Autumn?

"If you like my friend I don't mind, but I'm sure her brother would." She teased.

I scoffed, "I'm not scared of that good-for-nothing."

"He's not a 'good-for-nothing' he's a good friend, he really is, and I too look up to him like an older brother."

"If he's such a good brother, why doesn't he protect you from things like this?" I place my hand on her bruised cheek gently. She nuzzled her cheek in my hand surprising me. Yes, I did get surprised, surprised enough to pull back my hand. She giggled some more, "Because dear prince, I had begged him to." What are you talking about? Everything was so confusing. From the time I had first met them, that feeling of confusion didn't seem so uncommon.

She took my hand and placed it back on her cheek, "Your hands are smooth your highness—I like it…" She closed her eyes and continued to nuzzle her cheek into my hand. Then out of nowhere she placed a small pack on my palm, "I have a job prince, I have no choice." She looked up at the sky, "My customer will be coming soon… I have to get going." She was filled with smiles at one moment and the next she was filled with sadness.

"I said go with Autumn."

"I can't."

"You will."

She giggled, "Do you mind telling me why? Honestly…"

"I don't feel like hurting anyone today, and Autumn is a nice person, besides I want to get back early because…" Selene, I wonder how she's doing, "Because of something."

"I see… Well if you really want me to… But how will I explain this?" She frowned looking as if she were scared.

I removed a small pouch from my pocket. I don't really like carrying money—it's like an extra useless weight on me. "Here." I handed the pouch to her, she opened it and gasped. She pulled out the gem, it rested on her palm so lightly as if it were floating, "My lord," she frowned and tilted her head to the side, "this way then…" She slowly said.

What?!

"Exactly what are you trying to suggest?"

"It's just my job. A man offers me money and I give him what he wants, it's what I am…" She sounded as if she wanted to vomit but I can't be too sure.

I chuckled, "Okay… Then just say that we finished early."

"It's kind of unbelievable though, why would a prince such as you sleep with a whore like me when you could have anybody with out a price."

It is like she wants to be with her scheduled customer, "Fine, why don't you just say that someone else had offered you a better pay?"

She nodded, "But your high-"

"Enough. You are going with Autumn and her dog."

She giggled and came closer to me, "But just so that I don't feel like I'm stealing…"

...

I walked into the palace and remembered just why I wanted to come back early, now if only I can find my sister. She couldn't still be sleeping, her training was nothing… But she is female…

I walked around and heard faint crying coming from the garden, what's going on?

I walked to the garden and the crying became clearer. That's when I saw who exactly was crying. The person I've been looking for… Selene. Something was wrong; I've only seen my sister cry like a brat and not like this. It was different; it was as if she had lost something. And I felt bad… I do not like seeing her like this; it was like—that day! With that soldier!

Standing in back of her I watched her sob. She was sitting on the ground with her head on the stone bench crying. I kneeled down and hugged her, "Selene, what's going on?" She flinched and turned to me. At first glance she quickly tried to wipe all her tears away and tried to put on a smile, "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you crying?" I asked with worry in my voice, me… Worrying… She was my sister… I had a reason…

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

What was she trying to hide?

I shook her by the shoulders, "Selene! What is going on?!"

Selene hugged me smiling, "You're being silly, I wasn't crying! I just missed you brainless…"

For some reason I believed her… I sat was still on the ground as she stood up, she took my arm and pulled me up. I had _nothing_ to say, "Come Sesshoumaru! Kagura is still here!" She exclaimed pulling at my arm. Then I just remembered… Kagura! What am I going to say?

Selene pulled me all the way to the field, and there she was—Kagura and her tiny sister sitting under a tree watching the scenery.

"Good afternoon Kagura and Kanna!" She waved to them with her free arm, "Look Kagura! I brought Sesshoumaru!" Kanna and Selene giggled as Kagura looked down. After a while we were all under the same tree.

"Go on Sesshoumaru! Give Kagura a hug!" Selene squealed, "No." I muttered. She pouted and looked at Kagura, "Find then! Kagura, would you mind giving Sesshoumaru a hug? He secretly wants one!"

What? When did I say that?

Kanna stood up and pulled Kagura up to her feet, "Kagura secretly wants one too!" Kanna exclaimed pushing her sister closer to me. And with one more push she was hugging me.

She giggled, what was so funny?

"You smell good Sesshoumaru." She smiled looking up at me. "Like flowers…" She giggled again, "Have you been rolling in flowers?"

"Yes." I mean no! But I was… In a way… No, not really… I don't like lying…

She laughed and I spoke, "You smell good too Kagura." She continued laughing.

"But I naturally smell good, unlike my sister…" I said looking at Selene who stuck out her tongue at me.

Kagura let go and looked at me, "So what did you do today?"

* * *

Yes I know... It's a short chapter but yeah... Okay! I know this is in Sesshoumaru's point of view and I know that he's a guy! 

PROBLEM!

I'm not a guy, so when it gets to really mushy stuff I'm switching it to third person, I am very much a girl and writing gilr/guy stuff in the guy's POV makes me feel weird. But only on some parts, I made this fic in Sesshoumaru's POV for a reason and I'm keeping that reason, but there are exceptions.

Okay since that's squared away time for the reviews!

-**animegirl007**: Thanks! You're on the right track! Just keep reading!

-**essis**: Here's my update! I'm really glad to hear that!

-**MintlovesSR**: I won't forget about this fic. Hehe, Rin likes smiling! In a way, I guess... Hehehe but yeah! Thank you! And yeah at first I thought that you didn't like SCL any more but yeah! Hehehe!

Anyways thank you guys for reviewing! So yeah I posted up my update! So R&R!!!


End file.
